Express this number in scientific notation. $372{,}400{,}000{,}000$
Solution: There are $\exponentColor{11}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{3}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $372{,}400{,}000{,}000 = \leadingColor{3}.724 \times 10^{\exponentColor{11}}$